


Лихорадка

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Angst, Beach Holidays, Drama, F/F, Holidays, Love/Hate, Parent-Child Relationship, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Уме пятнадцать, и она сама для себя хроническое осложнение. Лейсли тридцать два, и у неё диагноз самой себя неоспоримо прописан в карточке и заверен всеми инстанциями. У обеих триггер — мать Умы-пятнадцатилетки.
Kudos: 2





	Лихорадка

**Author's Note:**

> забавно: эта работа, как и все важные для меня, началась с пары строк, которыми мне хотелось начать короткий фик с ангстовым налётом. не получилось. с позиции читательницы данная работа максимально омерзительна для меня. с позиции авторки она для меня самая личная, сильная, ценная. призрачно тут витает ещё и эксперимент как жанр, потому что старалась писать короткими предложениями, а не своими обычными километрами. это, кстати, нужно было для погружения в атмосферу работы. вроде вышло что-то подобное. произведения знаменитых авторов всячески препарируют и находят в них то, что не то что между строк, а за ними и множество раз прикрыто. интересно, сможет ли кто эту работу так вскрыть. вернее, вскрыть верно.
> 
> лихорадка — защитно-приспособительная реакция организма, возникающая в ответ на воздействие патогенных раздражителей, сопровождающаяся повышением температуры тела. (здесь так).

**i'll be good**

Море стальное и хмурое, бьётся о берег, сплёвывая пену. Небо тоже серое и не хватает только белоснежных полукружьев чаек, носящихся над волнами и пронзительно кричащих. Воображением дорисовывается Хэмингуэй в своём знаменитом свитере, сидящий на одном из лежаков и чёркающий по страницам блокнота. С губ рвётся смешок.

— Сука твоя мать, — говорит Лейсли, которой тридцать два, и забавно втягивает щёки, делая сигаретную затяжку. На ней солнечные очки в массивной пластмассовой оправе белого цвета, хотя погода пасмурная. Это тоже вызывает усмешку, от которой почему-то туго жмут рёбра на сердце.

— Я знаю, — кивает Ума, которой пятнадцать, и зарывает ступни в холодный пепельный песок, растопыривая пальцы. На ней яркий красный купальник в крупный белый горох, а в чашечках лифа паралоновые подкладки, потому что грудь у Умы, в отличие от сверстниц, запоздало-неразвитая, едва выступающая припухлыми холмиками.

Они смотрят на море, где в плотные маслянистые волны, хоть ножом режь, ныряет ивово-гнутая фигура с волосами, собранными в пышный пучок. Ума нервозно дёргает хвостик собственных тонких и оттого кажущихся жидкими волос. Отчасти она завидует матери — это заставляет ненавидеть её ещё больше. Лейсли протягивает сигарету, стряхнув пепел прямо на песок. Несколько секунд Ума смотрит на оранжевый рыхлый круг на её конце и перехватывает большим и указательным пальцами у фильтра, по-лягушачьи растягивая и поджимая губы, делает затяжку слишком больше для собственной неопытности. Горько и горло распирает щекотно — Ума давится, часто моргая заслезившимися глазами. Глядя на неё, Лейсли смеётся хрипловатым смехом курильщика. Ума злится, потому что чувствует себя глупо. Сигарета роняется в песок.

— Ребёнок, — выдыхает свистяще Лейсли. Не злится, а констатирует факт. Её пальцы, переплетающиеся на выступе колена, вовсе не длинные, какие-то средние. Возможно, потому что ногти острижены коротко и ненакрашены. Но они не неопрятные, как называет мать — они аккуратные, и Ума не может не думать, как они идеальны, чтобы входить плавно во влагалище, вздрагивающее горячими стенками вокруг. Лёгкие наполняются вязкостью.

— Не твой же, — хмыкает Ума с нелепой пародией на взрослую. Воздух пахнет морем солёно, металлически и немного гнило: на берег выброшены склизкие ленты водорослей. Волны так отчаянно бьются о песок, что Ума ощущает призрачные мелкие брызги на своей коже, хотя они заняли ряд третий лежаков. Достаточно, чтобы телефон ловит сигнал вай-фая. Ничтожно мало, чтобы чувствовать, что рядом море. Всё равно, что устрицы во льду*.

Тридцать два и пятнадцать. Лейсли младше матери Умы на два года, но кажется почему-то старше. И фамильярничать с ней проще.

Материнская фигура поднимается из воды, словно слепленная из закручивающейся пены, и идёт по направлению к ним. Ступня Умы спешно опускается на песок, закрывая собой половинчатый окурок. Костяшки белеют, когда она сжимает край лежака, скрипя зубами от болезненного горячего жжения. А кожа матери высмуглена солярием, и тяжёлые капельки морской воды смотрятся на ней матово-жемчужно. Она промакивает их полотенцем, которое иссушено и огрублено множественными стирками — у Умы от представления лишь на зубах мерзко скрипит, отчего тело вздыбливается гусиной кожей.

Слишком рано — постояльцы отеля как бы вынужденно стекаются в столовую, которая гордо называется кафетерием. Яичница, плюхнутая в центр тарелки Умы, полуостывшая, и надорванный желток подтекает. Ума любит зажаристый и густой, почти свернувшийся по кайме.

— Ешь, — в тоне матери переплавилась жестяная консервная банка. Сама она чинно выгибает запястья, отрезая кусочек от своего блинчика, картиночно красивого, политого изящными линиями золотистого сиропа. От представленной его приторности хочется высунуть язык и вызвать у себя рвоту. Ума представляет ощущение, когда этот кусочек жмётся к стенкам горла, застревая в нём.

Зубья вилки утыкаются в бок помидора-черри, давят на гладкую безизъянную кожицу, и Ума испытывает постепенно нарастающее наслаждение от того, как кривится мать. Её одёргивают: «Хватит, забрызгает же всё вокруг сейчас!» Вилка прокалывает помидор без единого брызга. Ума довольно усмехается, а Лейсли издаёт смешок, так похожий на краткое карканье дряхлой вороны. За спиной у Умы, когда она встаёт и уходит к столам с едой, слышится возмущенный тон матери, которая требует принятия каких-либо мер от отца. Тот флегматично кивает. Слова матери ударяются о его панцирь.

Вечером небо горит. Отражающее его море бросается разъярёнными всплесками лавы на берег. Воображением песок превращается в гладкое покатое стекло. Ума пристально смотрит — в голове её явственно видно, как ступня матери опускается на замершую, влажно блестящую прозрачность и оскальзывается, роняя мать и, как с трамплина, сбрасывая её в голодно рычащее море.

— Прогуляться хочешь? — Лейсли бесшумно возникает позади. Только шорох отъезжающий двери на балкон, на который задумчивая Ума не обращает внимание. Со спины веет стылостью кондиционера. Он пахнет стерильным номером и приносит этот запах с собой, несочетамо мешая с раскалённым запахом жары.

Ума пожимает плечами. Пластмассовое кресло взвизгивает ножками по плитке, отодвигаясь, когда она встаёт. Родители на пляже — должно быть, как обычно спят под шум прибоя. Подобная безмятежность, отпускная расслабленность вызывает зависть. Мазнув взглядом по предложенной пачке, Ума вылавливает среди прочих сигарету, немного приминая фильтр по бокам. Ей поджигает Лейсли, горбясь в три погибели и щёлкая неудобной зажигалкой с застревающим выбивающим искру колёсиком. Фильтр, прикушенный со всей силы зубами, скрипит. К горечи дыма примешивается ментол.

Небо синеет, наливается, как синяк, и розово-персиковые закатные его части напоминают здоровые участки кожи. Пористая клубящаяся струя дыма рассеивается на его фоне. На улочках, среди сотен освещённых магазинов и громких голосов зазывающих продавцов, оживлённо. Туристы похожи на попугаев — такие же пёстрые, гомонящие. Ума хотела бы свернуть каждому из них шею. Люди раздражают медлительностью своего движения и заполнением всего тротуарного пространства своими телами.

— Хочу туда, где тихо, — говорит Ума словно в пространство, запрокинув голову. Почти выкуренная сигарета тлеет, застыв меж её пальцев. Лейсли вытягивает её и, придержав у самого кончика фильтра, одной затяжкой приканчивает. У неё запах табака смешивается с духами, пахнущими элегантностью. У Умы он застревает в волосах и остаётся солоноватым привкусом на пальцах.

— Идём в бар, — переливающаяся радужным неоном вывеска прямо над их головами. Цветные переливы придают бледноватой серой коже Умы живости.

— Мне нет и шестнадцати, — голос оседает на полости горла накатившей робостью. Ответ — небрежное пожатие плеч, а нога Лейси, застёгнутая в ремешки босоножки, переступает порог бара.

— Никому нет до тебя дела там, где тебя никто не знает.

Там большие компании парней и мужчин пьют из высоких стаканов пиво с пористой проседающей пеной, поднимая их как можно выше, сталкиваясь, расплескивая и одобрительно гудя. В самом углу, где бесстекольное окно, полузаросшее плющом, девушка с парнем сидят друг напротив друга и отламывают по микроскопическим кусочкам тающее мороженого из одной вазочки. Обмениваются полуулыбками, в которых должно быть что-то понятное только им, но на деле ничего, кроме тепла. Люди за барной стойкой — алкоголь перед ними похож на густую микстуру. Люди неловко качаются на маленькой узкой сцене, обнимаясь и бормоча слова играющей песни.

На барном стуле ноги Умы безвольно свисают, стукаются пятками о перекладину между тонкими ножками. Стойка липкая — хочется думать, что от лака, покрывающего древесину. Лейсли покупает ей горький коктейль с красивым названием и горкой колотого льда, окрашенного в синий. На краях языка горчит и кислит лимон — его долька зависла в массе льда. У Лейсли «Маргарита», которую она держит, по сути, кончиками пальцев обеих рук, кренит кораблём во время качки, отпивая.

Ума ловит себя на мысли, что хотела бы слизать грани соли с её губ.

Мир перед глазами становится кислотным — Лейсли плывёт по краям, её контуры похожи на мокрую бахрому. Уме это нравится и хочется погладить по краям. Расстояние до Лейсли — Марианская впадина, преодолеть которую возможно одним прыжком.

— С одного бокала, серьёзно? — чужие руки подпорками оказываются под руками Умы. Жмёт. Твёрдые решительные ладони жмут, давят грудную клетку, вжимают в них неудобные косточки бюстгальтера. Дополнительный паралон в чашечках ощущается особенно чётко и обидно. Над головой диско-шар — крутится, вертится, сыплет блёстки на широко распахнутые глаза. От этого в уголках колко. Ума тянет к нему руки, хочет коснуться, впивая ладони в торчащие края зеркальных кусочков, которые приклеены очевидно неровно и не ряд в ряд, а почему-то обхватывает Лейсли за шею.

— Хочу ещё.

Язык варёный и чуть шевелится. Вот бы откусить кусок — Ума даже зажимает его меж зубов, давит. А потом, от мысли, как он, мягкий и тёплый, скользнёт вниз по пищеводу, обязательно задержавшись где-то в груди, накатывает тошнота. Ума виснет на Лейсли, хнычет и канючит — ей так хочется выпить ещё. Рвота уже окисляет стенки горла, отдаваясь желчью на корне языка, точно вот-вот хлынет в рот. Ума хочет выпить ещё. Детский лепет, жалкий, унизительный — Лейсли смотрит словно бы мимо, бесяче и отвратительно, эгоистично мимо. А Ума заигрывает, Ума строит глазки, Ума грозится попросить купить выпивку кого-то другого.

И Лейсли сдаётся. Лейсли покупает ей коктейль, где в составе, кажется, есть ром или водка. Всё равно, потому что Ума в любом случае опьянеет. Всё равно, потому что если Лейсли, которой тридцать два, пошла на уступки, то пойдёт на них до конца.

Коктейли — калейдоскоп. Они все цветные, глянцевые и очень красивые, пока не размешаешь трубочкой. Ума при этом отставляет мизинец в сторону. Блядская английская королева. Ей смешно от собственных мыслей. Тоже глянцевые. И взрывающиеся на преддверии губ. Она шлёпает ими, точно маленький ребёнок после еды. Наверное, от одного взгляда на неё хочется блевать, и Ума застывает, с просветлённой радостью думает, что было бы презабавно, вызови она такую реакцию у матери. У матери, которая кривится на спиртное, считаемое ею персонально недостаточно дорогим и хорошим. У матери, которая хочет помнить, что когда-то была плохой девочкой, и пьёт пиво в обед. Золотистое, пенистое, наваристое, омерзительно-горькое пиво в высоком стакане, который Ума не способна охватить обеими ладонями её мать пьёт, словно терпкое выдержанное вино. Такое кощунственное лицемерие.

Мир шатается, как если бы черепаха решила почесать себе бок. Лейсли покупает Уме ещё коктейль, другой-третий-четвёртый-пей-пей-пей, господи, упивайся вусмерть, в стельку, в зюзю, в ничто, в никого, в никогда, в нигде.

И Уме хочется выблевать не только желудок, но и все зудящие, разжижженные количеством выпитого внутренности. Хочется проблеваться так, чтобы вывернуться наизнанку, выплеснуться, расчесать себя всю изнутри в кровавый фарш и стать… чистой. Кристальной — покрывай только лаком и вешай инструкцию, что её ни в коем случае нельзя отдавать в химчистку.

Щека о плечо, когда Лейсли выводит её из бара. Улица долгожданно пустынная — поле, оставшееся после нашествия зомби. Ума играла когда-то в похожую игру: яркая луна, матовое сиренево-серое небо, хрумкающие кнопки джойстика под подушечками пальцев, приторный попкорн, тающий и зажатый между языком и нёбом. На полпути из отеля Уму рвёт. Она сидит на скамейке, полощет рот безвкусной, самой пресной по шкале пресности водой, которую находит для неё Лейсли в одном из поздно работающих ларьков. В голове гудит пустота. Мать наверняка паникует и бесится. Коленки у Умы уродливые, слишком выступающе-обозначенные. Когда они их медленно, словно тазовые кости — заевшие шестерни, разводит, а потом резко сталкивает, то они звенят стуком. Лейсли в тишине сидит рядом и от неё исходит тепло. Когда до Умы доходит осознание, что это и правда тепло — живое, человеческое — её накрывает жаждой его ощущения.

Лейсли тридцать два — она ментальная разведёнка без кольца. Её муж трахается с кем-то другим, и она сама трахается с кем-то другим. Однако они делят одну квартиру и изредка — одну кровать без секса в комплекте. Ума знает это, потому что ещё в третьем классе научилась прикладывать ухо к стене между их с родителями комнатой, точно врачебную трубку. Ума хотела бы иметь такие отношения, когда ты ни с кем, но тебе есть куда и к кому возвращаться. На скамейке узко — привалившись к Лейсли, Ума тычется носом ей в плечо. Пахнет горьким лаймом и солью пота. Преждемысленно язык лижет чужую кожу. Её отпихивают с оглушительным хлопком гневного восклицания, а Ума скулит. Пальцы цепляют чужие запястья, нос тычется в чужие ключицы, и так мягко, тепло, по-настоящему. Сердце Лейсли стучит гулко, прямо в ухо Уме, как стучал материнский голос много лет подряд.

— Хочу трахнуть тебя, — шепчет пятнадцатилетняя Ума во влажные губы Лейсли. Её опрокидывают спиной в перекладины скамьи — лицо Лейсли затемняется светящей в затылок луной. По траектории лучей должна пройти пуля, возможно, навылет и в лицо Умы.

— Трахнуть меня или свою злобу к матери? — у Лейсли косая чёлка, встрёпанная и выглядящая по-блядски. Ума хочет выцарапать с её лица холодную маску снисходительности и презрения и достать глазные яблоки из провалов глазниц, чтобы отмыть от тошнотворного их выражения. Линии её челюсти, скулы, подбородок — всё напряжённое, натягивающее кожу на выступах черепа.

«Будь грязной», — рычит Ума, хватаясь за её плечи.

«Ты сама злишься», — ноги обхватывают пояс Лейси, мышцы в бёдрах каменеют, стискивая её меж собой.

«Трахни свою ненависть к моей матери», — ожесточенный вой выталкивается из самой груди, из межреберья, пока зубы впиваются в губы Лейсли, словно готовые разорвать.

— Ты совсем ребёнок, — выдох пропадает в полости рта Умы; Лейсли жмёт её грудь в своей ладони, неудобно задирая чашечку бюстгальтера и майку. Жмёт, а пальцы дрожат, точно она не решается. У Умы трясётся лихорадочно нутро, рефлекторные толкающиеся движения тазом опошленные. Небо дрожит, как воздух позади зажжённой газовой конфорки. И медь фонарей, подсвечивающая его — рыжие всполохи газа. — Я не ненавижу твою мать. Я всего лишь вижу её насквозь, — Лейсли отстраняется, и лицо её в расфокусировке постепенно прогружается чёткостью.

— Но ты хочешь её жизнь. А она хочет твою, — пальцы подхватывают прядь волос Лейсли, лёгкую и невесомую. Она иссушена феном, краской и утюжком.

— Ты не она.

— Но я её порождение.

Лицо Лейсли хочется обхватить ладонями и обвести — скалистое. Сжать, чтобы хрустнуло, треснуло, как яичная скорлупа, и рассыпалось сквозь пальцы. Губы шепчут неосознанно, неконтролируемо: «Сорвись, сорвись, сорвись, ну же, давай, срывайся, соскакивай с каната, на котором качаешься, ты же хочешь быть грязной и честной с собой, ну же, ну же, ну же!»

По улицам струится ветер, и не хватает разве что перекати-поля. Уме задирают юбку — ощущает она себя как в плохом фильме про якобы правдивую школьную жизнь, где девочка раздвигает ноги перед неопытными пыхтящими мальчиками, потому что в фильмах утверждают, что любят именно так. Лейсли подцепливает крючками указательных пальцев её трусики с боков — белая ткань и детский кокетливый бантик. Ума уже не верит, что вырастет — мать ходит в магазины белья вместо неё, а девочке без молодого человека взрослое красивое бельё не положено. И ей не стыдно, но как-то пресно. Пресно, когда мягкие подушечки пальцев гладят полоску резинки у самого лобка, ныряют под неё, что должно будоражить интимностью.

— Пойдём домой, — выдох у Лейсли усталый и старый. Плечи Умы вздрагивают и становится обидно. Она не желанна даже Лейсли, которая кусала её в шею, когда тело Умы было ещё по-детски очаровательно округлым. А сама она тогда смеялась, кокетливо вертясь перед сворой праздничных родственников, веря, что Ума есть центр мира.

— Здесь нет дома, — голос Умы изламывается, трясётся зло и идёт по неровному чертежу униженности. Ноги сводятся — между ним совершенно сухо. Растворяющий туман перед глазами рисует картину, где Лейсли трахает рот Умы пальцами, брызжа слюной и требуя, чтобы она заткнулась. Молчание прямо сейчас, здесь, раз и навсегда. В воображении Умы кончики пальцев Лейсли достают ей до глотки, царапают до хронической колющей боли, напоминающей о себе по утрам через сонливость.

— Дома нет нигде, — между слов — щелчок зажигалки. К губам Умы Лейсли прикладывает сигаретный фильтр, и язык той мстительно лижет солёные табачные пальцы, касающиеся прежде Умы между ног. — Ребёнок, — тридцать два года прячутся от пятнадцати за хлипкой преградой спадающих крашеных волос.

— Ты тоже сука, — шипит Ума.

Давиться. Хочется давиться и хвататься за горло, сжимая и пропихивая клапан, перекрывающий горло, всё дальше и глубже. Грудной клеткою вперёд, наружу, выламывая хребет — Ума шаркает ногами по асфальту, пытаясь разброшенные по стороны скамейки ноги вместе. Голова гулкая и пустота схлынувшим опьянением или верой в том.

— Я сдохну как псина.

Ума вздыхает. Ей нравится сочетательное звучание этих слов. Лейсли держит её руку, пока идут в сторону отеля, держась от него на приличном радиусе. Воспоминание — материнская ладонь, тёплая после пространства машины и держащая руку Умы так, что верится — любят, любят и берегут, любят и дорожат, любят и заботятся. В темноте пляж сливается с песком, блики луны по ряби — невзбивающиеся просроченные сливки. Ума скидывает босоножки и оставляет их в песке. К чёрту. Лейсли курит и смотрит вперёд, словно ждёт корабль.

— Будет цунами и мы умрём, — произносит неожиданно Ума и не понимает, что это её слова. Лейсли кивает. Садится прямо на песок, вытягивая по нему красивые ноги, которые из зависти ненавидит мать Умы. — Мы умрём! — Ума распахивает руки крыльями и кричит это в бездушное понимающее небо.

— Заткнись и утопись уже, — не глядя, Лейсли отдает ей сигарету, которой Ума затягивается с жадностью, словно больше никогда не сможет дышать. — Я отвратительна, — брови Лейсли сводятся; морщины на её лице видны чётче. Ума смотрит с тупым изумлением. — Я тоже сука. Почему-то знаешь это только ты. А все остальные хотят, чтобы я была ею, но не знают этого, — задумчиво она кивает. Песок загребается в умины ладонью и пеплом ссыпается на макушку Лейсли. Бёдра у неё широкие, как бёдра рожавшей женщины, хотя она не желает делить своё тело с кем-то, и Ума устраивается на них с хозяйственностью.

— Ты будешь моей мамочкой, — шёпот приходится прямо на ухо и звучит очень честно.

— Я буду твоей мамочкой, — кивает Лейсли, обнимая талию Умы, где чувствуется чётко переход в клетки рёбер. Руки Умы обнимают её за шею так, словно играют роль верёвки. — И всё будет в порядке.

— В порядке будет целое нихуя, — смех-смех-смех, хриплый, истеричный смех. — В порядке будет целое нихуя, но мы будем в порядке, чтобы весь мир сдох, потому что мы в порядке, как они не стараются. И ты будешь моей мамочкой.

— И я буду твоей мамочкой.

*устрицы во льду — моя дань парам по литературоведению. если что, то это выдержка из стихотворения «вечер» ахматовой, где устрицы во льду означают жизнеподобие, потому что остро пахнут морем и навевают мыли о нём, создают ощущение моря совсем близко, но вместе с тем напоминают, как оно далеко и недостижимо, как фальшива обстановка, где находится героиня .


End file.
